Talya Vaeyl
Talya vaeyl (Talya Skalov-Varré-Mallavian) is a vampyric roleplay character played by. Talya at the moment is the adopted daughter of Adri Vaeyl Appearance Talya has a very good Body that is well curved she is quite stunning and very open about showing off her good looks. Talya loves her red hair and after being Slain by accident in combat she was revived in a body with black hair so she took a lengh of fringe and dyes it red. Personality Biography Before meeting "Mother" Everything that Happened in roleplay. Lara arrives into Morytania to look for her friend she heads straight towards the Inn only to be told that the "job" offer he was given was infact a lure and more than likely is now dead. Lara stopped looking for him and stayed in the inn until morning while she was eating her dinner at the bar a vyre by the name of Lark Skalov was watching her.. before she could react she felt a clawed hand grip her red hair and smash her face into the table as she fell limp out cold.. When Lara opened her eyes she went to stand only to find that she was bound and two women were standing infront of her fter a lot of talking to one and other, the vyre who she soon found out to be Lark said,"She is awake, so meat sack what is your name?" Lara gulped and answerd Lark scowl,"I hate that name I know you will be called Talya.. and you will be my slave." After a lot of yelling and a few punches, Talya accepted her new life and she was dragged to as castle were she was shown off. During the event she noticed that her new master seemed to be a drink A LOT of wine, she thought to herself, "maybe I escape when she passes out from drinking to much." Secounds later Lark stood and dragged Talya out by her hair and forced her to her knees, she grabbed a tree branch and ripped it off and started to whip Talya, not saying a word after several minutes of being whipped, Lark sighed and looked at the mess on the floor, this of course was Talya shaking her back bleeding tears streaming down her face without emotion lark spoke,"You will never escape now get up.." Months passed without anything happening Talya continued to serve Lark and now the Varré, A coven lead by Olrun. Lark's personality had started to rub off on Talya so much in fact, that one day she walked up to Olrun and simply said,"You are weak and don't deserve to lead" then punched her in the face. A human slave hitting a vyrelady. Once Lark heard of this, she laughed and gave Talya a pat on the back, but something snapped in Talya, she realised what she was becoming and she hated it. Talya yelled at Lark and argued, finally Lark said,"fine, leave I don't want a weak slave anyway!" Talya stunned stood there until it hit her she was free. Talya ran towards the Salve not stopping running as fast as she could but a dark figure stood on the bridge Talya yelled,"I knew you wouldn't let me leave." She ran forward and found out it wasn't Lark, instead of was some sort of demon it grabbed Talya's throat and slammed her to the ground before withdrawing a large barbed wihip and starting to use the whip to sexually assult Talya. Afterwards, Talya was dragged back to the inn and thrown at Lark's feet. Lark looked at the covered in blood Talya and said "Now you understand I will train you.." She gave Talya two Curved Sil*thril blades and from that day on Talya was beaten daily for about a week until it snapped once more and she caught a punch.. she stopped a punch from lark she had no idea if lark let her or if she did it herself but she did it.. Lark was very happy with Talya's progress and did in fact lighten up on the beatings instead she would get in fight with random bar people forcing Talya to react and defend her.. One day she met a Vyrelord named Loth who she gave the nickname "Fangs" for unknown reasons a couple of weeks later Loth kidnapped talya and turned her leaving her in a basement with a large vat of blood Talya drank all she could of the blood and left the basement half aware of what loth had done and half unaware. Kisa. Kisa is a large female black wolf on two feet she stands at 7ft and has been trained by Talya to respond to command. She normally follows Talya on a steel chain. Trivia *Talya is a lesbian and quite open about it. *Before Talya came to Morytania she was a sweet lady called Lara, who would be able to fit in with even nobles. *Talya will only feed on fresh blood. Either directly from the body or some she has collect that day. *While experimenting with her posion she manged to capture and Imprison a powerful witch who has yet to be free'd. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampyre Category:Morytania Category:Noble Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Protagonist Category:Modern Magic user